A Bad Day in DC
by pampilot67
Summary: It a cold rainy day in DC and it about to get worse for Special Agent Kathryn Beckett
1. Chapter 1

**A Bad Day in DC**

**It a cold rainy day in DC and it about to get worse for Special Agent Kathryn Beckett**

* * *

The wind was blowing at 20 knots. The trees were in motion leaves flew like small missiles at the people on the street. Then the rain started, first as small drops then as large serious drops. With the tempt in the mid forties they were cold on the skin.

Walking across the open area around the Washington Mall was dreary and depressing. Washington in November was not the best place to be, on the Mall at six thirty, it was just dumb. No one would be walking out here with a reason.

Special Agent Beckett had a reason, not a good one but she did have one. She was meeting a contact with some information about her present cast. So far the case was full of lose information on deals and money passages. The informant said he had the glue to bring it all together.

Approaching the agreed upon spot of the meeting she saw a man sitting on the bench under the large cherry tree. He looked nervous and kept looking into the area behind him.

"_Hello Foley been waiting long?"_

"_Oh hi Agent Beckett just a few minutes."_

"_What have you got for me that you could not meet inside and warm out of the rain?"_

"_This here is the thing that will bring all the other things I gave you earlier together."_

He handed her a large brown envelope.

She handed him a white envelope. He opened his to see the greenbacks inside. He rose from the bench and step back from her. His action caused an alarm bell in her mind. As if on reflex she started to drop down to the ground. As she moved she felt a burning pain in her shoulder. Falling to the ground she felt a second burning pain in her back, it took her breath away. She looked at the direction her informant was and he was running away, head down changing direction every few feet. With her uninjured arm she pulled out her cell. One speed dial push and a voice answered.

"_Beckett 229354, I'm down, Washington Mall left side under the bench. Track my cell. Please hurry." _

Two miles away the dispatcher triggered two lines.

"_Officer down GPS signal at 223.56 X 45.4 . Two miles from this location. DCMP notified."_

"_ERT #1 under way, 14:22."_

"_Fire Rescue in route 14:24"_

In the Mall Beckett crawled back to add cover to area she thought the shooter was. Just as she thought it was over a snap and ring of an other bullet spun off the bench. Just then her cell buzzed. The ID said un-known. She pressed the screen and a voice spoke to her.

"_You are going to die Beckett those bullets' I put in you are poison and in a few hours you are going to be in pain and agony like my dad did."_

The phone went dead. Kate pressed the speed dial again.

"_Go a head Agent Beckett."_

"_Call from shooter states bullets are poison just wanted you to know so when you do the autopsy what to look for."_

"_Beckett EMS, and ERT are on scene and should be at your side _now."

Dispatch received no answer so she switched to Tack two.

"_ERT location?"_

"_At location Agent being treated by EMS now."_

"_Be advised Agent said the bullets are poisoned."_

"_10-4 Dispatch."_

"_Med Flight en route ETA 1."_

"_I see it now, we will be sending the agent to Location #24."_

"_Received and understand. I'll be notifying emergency contact now."_

"_10-4"_

The helo landed and the packaged up Kate and lifted off to destination #24.

The sun has set in New York City after being in the high seventies all day. In his loft Castle had not been out at all today, he sat at his desk typing on his computer. Due to a trouble mind he had written two chapter of his latest book, only to delete both after re reading them. His house phone rang and he was about to disregard it when he saw the area code was DC.

"_Richard Castle speaking."_

He said it in a surely way thinking it was Beckett. He had spoken to her several times in the last two-year, since she took the DC job. The were just friends now who once were a lot more.

"_MR. Castle this is the FBI DC dispatcher. Are you the POA Of a Agent K. Beckett?"_

"_Yes I am, why are you calling me?"_

"_Agent Beckett been injured and we need a verbal ok to treat her. Can you give that to me now?"_

"_Yes but where is she now?"_

"_She is in a secure treatment area Sir."_

"_I want to see her ASAP."_

"_Sir you will have to call this number ### ### 5554."_

Castle said thank you and hung up. Waiting only a minute he dialed the number.

"_### ### 5554, speak your message."_

"_This is Richard Castle I'm Agent Kate Beckett's POA. I want to come and see her now."_

"_Hang on Mr. Castle I'll transfer your call."_

"_Infirmary Captain Belknap speaking."_

"_Captain This is Mr. Richard Castle, I'm Kate Beckett's POA."_

"_Mr. Castle I can not tell you anything over the phone, sir."_

"_I realize that I want to see her ASAP."_

"_That would be impossible Mr. Castle, we are a secure location."_

"_I have a 'Black/ black 2 security clearance from the CIA so arrange to get me to her. I'll be at the DC private Aircraft area at Regan in two hours. I know and are friends in high and low places in the CIA, and the FBI. So two hours at Regan."_

Castle slammed down the phone and scooped up his cell and selected a number.

"_Bill I need a jet to DC ASAP. Can you do it?"_

"_Sure Rick you own half of the company get here as fast as traffic will allow I'll fly you down myself."_

"_Thanks Bill on my way."_

Castle call the car service and packed a small bag. He then called his mother and daughter and then Jim Kate's father.

"_Jim, Rick Castle, Kate been hurt in DC I'm on my way down do you want to come with me or go later?"_

"_Can you pick me up at my office?"_

"_On my way Jim ten minutes, Sorry to be so sharp and quick."_

"_No problem Rick see you soon."_

In less than an hour the two men who loved Kathryn H. Beckett were on a jet to DC. Both were unaware of her injuries but knew they had to get to her fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Bad Day in DC**

**It a cold rainy day in DC and it about to get worse for Special Agent Kathryn Beckett **

**Chapter 2**

?

"_You are going to die Beckett those bullets' I put in you are poison and in a few hours your going to be in pain and agony like my dad did."_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::_

In less than an hour the two men who loved Kathrine H. Beckett were on a jet to DC. Both were unaware of her injuries but knew they had to get to her fast.

As Rick's private plane landed its ordered to follow the

"**Follow Me**"* truck to an impound area. As they reached the assigned area two black SUV's were waiting for them. Out of the lead SUV stepped a tall thin man Rick knew from Kate's past.

"_Castle I'M the lead investigator on this case. I need to ask you some questions before you can see Kate."_

"_Will ask your questions as we drive to see Kate."_

"_Not going to happen Castle. First answer the question then we go."_

"_Just ask your damn question."_

Rick had no reason to like Will Sorenson, he was Kate's past lover who tried to come back and woo her while he ,Castle was trying to get up the strength to tell her he loved her. He had no dough he tried to do that again after she turned down his proposal in the park.

"_When was the last time you spoke to Beckett, and when was the last time you saw her."_

"_I spoke with Kate by text three months ago and last saw her two years ago when I ask her to marry m, and she said no."_

"_You have not been in DC in two years?"_

"_I never said that, I said I never saw Kate to speak to her."_

"_Castle I do not like you, but I believe you. Kate has never said she had ever spoke to you from the day you walked away from her in the park."_

"_You are spending time with her?"_

"_Only on the job, Castle nothing more. I tried to get her to date but she refused every time. She told me she lost her one true love, and was never going to take second place."_

Will spoke into his sleeve and a black helo came to rest twenty-five yards away and they directed on board.

All the windows in the back are covered so they could not see out. After a twenty-minute ride they descended into an enclosed landing area. Then they were quickly ushered into an inside area that appeared as a holding area. There directed to walk thru a scanning device similar to what was at the airport. In the next area a tall straight back man in surgical scrubs waited for them.

"_I'm Captain Belknap USN, I'm Agent Beckett's surgeon."_

Shaking his hand Rick introduced himself and Jim.

"_What is wrong with Kate, Doctor?"_

"_Agent Beckett been shot twice. Once in the upper arm, more a flesh wound. And once in the back. The back wound struck her clavicle bone, at an angle so it exited her left arm pit."_

"_Doctor these wounds seem less than life threading, than some of her other injuries. Why all the precautions?"_

"_As I was saying the wound as painful as they are they are secondary to the poison their dipped in."_

"_Poison, Kate been poisoned, and shot both? Is she receiving anti bodies is she in real danger, what going on?"_

"_Mr. Castle, Mr. Beckett we are doing everything we can for Agent Beckett. We think she's infected with a neurotoxin. If either of the bullet's had stayed in her body she would not have stood a chance. Because they did not the toxin are slower, and weaker, we stand a chance to stop its progress and save her life."_

"_**ARE YOU SAYING WITHOUT SAYING THAT Kate **__is at this moment dying?" _

"_Yes I am."_

Both Rick and Jim got weak in the knees and teary at the same time.

"_Can we see her, please."_

"_Yes but you have to know the toxin has effected her lower body so far. She has no function below her mid chest and both arms are in casts from the bullets. If the effects progress continue we will have to put her on a vent to keep her alive for as long as we can. The CDC is running a screen on her blood looking for a anti-toxin for the poison . The think they are close, but Kate's life is as close to death, we hope she hangs on long enough for the serum."_

They entered Kate's room after being gowned, head to toe.

She looked so small with tubes in her legs and chest. She was as pale as sheets she rested upon. They move as one to her bed side and in a very weak voice she spoke.

"_Daddy, Rick I did not thing I get to see you again before I die. I'm going to miss you two. The only two men I truly loved in my life."_

"_Katie please stay with us, we both love you, Please, please try as hard as you can to fight on."  
"Daddy I will but Mother came to me and said if you and Rick could see me and speak to me before I sleep the big sleep you would know what I must do in the end. Rick please forgive me I made the biggest mistake in my life choosing this job over you. I love you with all my heart. I will love you to the end of my life."_

"_Kathrine Beckett will you marry me now this minute?"_

"_Yes if I could, I would."_

Castle went to the holding room and made a few calls. In twenty min a man in the same clean suit entered the clean room. Castle signed a couple of papers and then they both entered Kate's room.

"_Ms Beckett would you put your x beside your name?"_

She did and then the man spoke.

"_Do you Kathrine Beckett take this man to be you lawful husband, till death do you part?"_

"_Yes I do."_

"_Do you Richard A Rogers/ Castle take this woman to be you lawful wife till do you part?"_

"_Yes I do"_

"_By the power of State of Maryland I pronounce you man and wife."_

"_Oh Rick I got to marry you in the end."_

"_Kate this is the beginning not the end, fight with all you got please don't leave me now."_

"I'll try Rick ,I'll try."

So slowly did her eyes shut that did not want to close at all.

Alarms sounded and the medical staff stepped in. Kate incubated in what to Castle and Jim is a nano second. Then a machine was breathing for her, keeping her alive."

"_Mr. Castle, and Beckett we are now placing her into a medical coma in hopes she can last longer."_

Both men are escorted out of the room, and both were crying, and shaking. They are both hoping that this was not the last time they got to see and speak with the woman they both loved very deeply.

* * *

***** A **follow me **truck is usually a bright yellow pick-up with an eight foot by four-foot electronic messenger board that's used to take an aircraft to a safe holding area for inspection.


End file.
